Crossing Paths
by Blacksatin34
Summary: Itachi meets Sakura when she is little what will happen when they meet again ItachiSakura some HinataNaruto
1. chapter one

Crossing paths

This is my first fic. Enjoy

Chapter one. The first meeting

Some say people cross paths for reasons unknown, but I think things happen for a reason. Hurano Sakura was a regular little girl….Sort of. She had an unusual shade of pink hair, green eyes and a large forehead. One evening she was sitting on the swings in the playground thinking about Sasuke Uchia, the most popular person in the academy. He was in her mind only, her darling love. Suddenly the boy she had been thinking about appeared his dark hair in the breeze," Hi Sasuke-Kun." Sakura had been trying months to get his attention. He stopped; if you had looked closely, you would have seen a shiver run up his spine. He then punched her and continued the horrible beating, "I DON'T LIKE YOU. When are you doing to get it through your thick head! You have to be the Ugliest, Annoying, and weird girl I have ever met."

When the beating was finished, Sakura was bloody and she was crying. She ran and ran. When she had enough composer to look to see where she was, she realized she was in a part of Konoha she was unfamiliar with, also it was getting dark. She saw a man walk down the alley she was presently hiding in, "Hehehe, a little girl. Girl you would not happen to be lost would you?" Sakura was so scared she had forgotten that she was presently a ninja in training so she just backed up against the wall. Suddenly the man was knocked out and a boy around fourteen was standing in front of her. She looked into red eyes, she just coward more. The red disappeared to be replaced by onyx," Are you ok?" the figure asked.

Seeing the boy before her meant know harm she nodded," could, could you please help me? My leg hurts and I don't know where I am" the boy looked at her and offered her his hand, " Here let me take a look at that leg, we should get you up, then I'll take you home, what do you say?" Sakura nodded and the boy picked her up, carried her to the stream, and started to clean off the blood, "Your pretty beat up. What happened to you?" "I…I was just on the swings when the boy I like attacked me. Then I ran." The boy then helped her to her feet, "What's your name? So I can find your parents." "My name is Horanu Sakura." "Well Sakura-San my name is Uchia Itachi, at your survive." He led her home where Mrs.Hurano was waiting worriedly, "Thank you for bringing me home Itachi-Sama." Itachi nodded to her and disappeared. That night he murdered all of his family except Sasuke and escaped Konoha.

**Thanks for reading. Please review I promise to have the next chapter up soon.**

**Where do you think Itachi and Sakura should meet next Suna or a forest? **

**Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter one: odd feelings

**Sorry for the delay but I needed more reviews and thanks for those who voted. I don't own any of the characters!!! However, Itachi would be mine if I did.**

Many years had gone by for Sakura she had gone through many years of training by both Kakashi and Tsunade. Somehow, she had managed to still have a crush on Sasuke. This puzzled him immensely. Sakura was now in the ambu, because of this she had changed: she was calmer; she was in the eyes of Konoha's men the most beautiful in the world, not to mention she was the only ambu to be a medic-nin. Fate was about to take its turn on her, though very little did she know it.

She rushed to Tsunade's office. She was running late. Her alarm clock had not woken her up. (Actually, what really happened was this: after a fun time out with the girls, she came in late. So, when she woke up she used her super human strength to smash the clock.) She was now running up the stairs. With one final push, she charged through the doors to see her team and Tsunade looking at her. Tsunade gave her a raised eyebrow look, "Good. Now that we are all here, let us begin. This is an S-Class mission. The mission: to track Itachi and Kisame and eliminate them, the Akatsuki have become to strong. If we can destroy these two we might have a chance at overpowering them. If you accept, you will be paid three hundred, each." They all said yes two the mission and they set out to get ready.

Sakura had managed to forget Itachi, mostly. She was sure she could pull off this mission; it wasn't as if she had feelings for the older Uchiha. She would do this, saying all this in her head, (she would look crazy saying it aloud) she grabbed the essentials and headed off. Her team headed out after meeting at the gate. They then headed out into the forest where it was said the dangerous duo was.

Sakura's team was ordered to halt and spread out; whoever found them was to call for back up. She found a spot to hide. She concealed her chakra and waited. The foliage she was hiding in offered shade, protection from rain, a comfortable seat, and if the duo should com along, an excellent hiding spot.

Itachi Uchiha was now walking with his partner Kisame through the southern half of the forest. Once again ordered to find and capture the demon residing in that blond kid, Naruto. He rubbed his eyes. Over the years they had become worse, if they were not fixed soon he would go blind. He was tossed out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar, but faint chakra. It was close yet faint. He smirked, a challenge. Itachi had not one of those in a while, but why did this chakra make him feel almost reconsidering an attack, almost.

To be continued………

**Well, what do you think? I like some suspense. Review please!!!!!! I'll put the next chapter up soon**

**Ja ne**


	3. Remembering and Explanations

**Thank you again to the reviewers. My computer time has been limited for certain reasons. Now here is a haiku about Itachi's point of view:**

**Crimson is my world **

**My heart burns for others blood**

**My eyes watch it spill**

**So what do you think? Well anyway here we go, on with the story.**

Why her? Why was it always her? Yes, she had spotted Itachi. Yes, she was freaking out. She tried to call for back up but they were to far away to pick up her signal. 'Just great.'

Itachi smirked the shinobi was freaking out. This would be fun. He concealed his chakra and snuck behind the cloaked figure, "Boo." The figure jumped forward and stopped when it realized it was trapped, "Itachi." The voice was muffled by a mask, but was distinctly feminine. He pushed her into a tree. As he did so, her hood fell back revealing shoulder length pink hair. He remembered her. He went to remove her mask, but as he did so, she turned her head. 'Looks like she's shy.' Itachi forced her face to meet his and removed her mask, "Hello Sakura, Nice to see you again." Sakura glared at him. He had heard of a Sakura, who was a powerful medic and ambu; he just never connected two and two. Kisame landed behind him and grinned, "Good, you caught one, a very pretty one. So what's the plan Itachi?" Itachi thought a moment, "We will alert her squad of her capture, then we'll head back to leader. We can use her as a bargaining chip for the Kyuubi container."

Now Sakura was blindfolded and tied up, what a day. She was now thrown over Kisame's shoulder. The two, as far as she could tell, were dashing through the forest. Suddenly they came two a stop; she felt the chakra of her teammates. Itachi spoke in his usual blank voice, "We have captured one of your team, and if you wish to see Sakura again you will trade her for the Kyuubi container, Naruto." Neji, one of the ones on her team spoke, "Sakura did you tell them your name?" "No I didn't X-ray. I have meet Itachi before. If you want the whole story ask my mother." Sakura replied; and with that, the dangerous duo sped of with their captive.

The ambu squad walked drearily to the Hokage's office. Tsunade wasn't going to be happy about this. They walked through the doors. Madame Hokage was sitting at her desk, how did the mission go? Wait, where is Sakura?" Neji stepped forward, "She was captured by Itachi and Fish face. They said they would give her back if we gave them Naruto." Tsunade gasped, over the years Sakura had become like a daughter. "You may go." As the ambu squad walked out they heard Tsunade break into tears. Neji then went to visit Mrs. Haruno, to tell her the news.

Neji knocked on the door. Mrs. Haruno answered, "Neji what a pleasant surprise. Do come in." Neji came in and told Sakura's mother what had happened. He then asked her how Sakura knew Itachi, ".When Sakura was about eight I think she went to the play ground. All she would tell me is that someone hurt her and she ran. She ended up in a part of Konoha she didn't know. Some man tried to hurt her but before he could Itachi saved her, cleaned her up, and brought her home to me. That's all I know." Neji gave his thanks and left. He had his work cut out for him.

**To be continued…**

**Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed it, please review. If you have any questions please E-mail me. I would love to answer it. In addition, if you have any ideas for the next chapter, tell me. Love you all!**

**Ja Ne. **


	4. A rain check

**Hello everyone, I sincerely hope you have been enjoying my story. I am sorry if my last chapter was a bit rushed but I was in a hurry. I need more reviews and if you have any ideas, send them. Well I have some good news; I have brought in one of the characters from the Naruto series, which is also in my fan fiction, Sasuke Uchiha (fan girls scream). **

**Ita-kun's Blossom-koi: Now, Sasuke why exactly did you beat up Sakura when you were little?**

**Sasuke: She was like all the other fan girls, and I hated her. She just doesn't get the point that I didn't, at the time, like her.**

**Ita-kun's Blossom-koi: Ooooooh. So now, you do like her.**

**Sasuke: Yes, I do like her, just not like that. It's more of a brother sister thing.**

**Ita-kun's Blossom-koi: How do you feel about her being kidnapped by Itachi?**

**Sasuke: Sakura was kidnapped! Why didn't anyone tell me?!**

**Ita-kun's Blossom-koi: Well, its very hush hush now. The only reason I can tell you is because I am the author. Oh and ****do not under any circumstance**** tell Naruto, you know how he is, attack first, if he lives ask questions later.**

**Sasuke: Fine, just as long as you don't do anything stupid and make Itachi and Sakura fall in love.**

**Ita-kun's Blossom-koi: Uuuuh, Heeeeheeeheeee. Well that's all the time we have today. Come back next time and I bring in our favorite pervert Kakashi Hatake.**

**Disclaimer: I own no character in this. Now on with the story **

_Well, when the Lady Hokage had finished drinking away her sorrow (and getting over a massive hangover) she sent out two ambu squads to look for Sakura. Little did they know it was going to be impossible to find the Akatsuki hideout?_

_Sakura was currently glaring at her captures' back. She was still tied up, but she had convinced Itachi that even with a blindfold on she knew in what direction they were going. When they stopped to make camp Kisame dumped Sakura onto the ground, "could you be a little more careful?" Kisame just laughed and sat down on the log while Itachi built up a fire. Itachi sat on a log as well, "Kisame go get more wood for the fire." Kisame obeyed and Sakura took chance of her opportunity. She broke the rope binding her and ran as fast as she could. Itachi saw her and at once set off in pursuit. He had to admit she was fast but he was faster. He was soon right behind her, and she changed her course. After about fifteen minutes of running, she was extremely tired. Itachi decided to end the game. He gave another burst of speed and slammed her into a tree. Sakura made a feeble attempt to escape but with no prevail, "Please Itachi, let me go." He looked at her with that same blank stare, his red Sharingan (Sp?) eyes piercing her green ones, "and I should do this, because?" Sakura thought for a moment, "Uh….well….you…..uhhhh…Alright I got nothin'." Itachi then turned his head to the side (I bet that looks so hot!) and said, "Well, you could always fight for your freedom." Sakura's knees started to shake, "I think I'll take a rain check on that." She then promptly fainted. Itachi picked her up and carried her back to camp where Kisame was waiting 'Boy has she grown.' _

_Late the next afternoon two Akatsuki and one unconscious konoichi entered a secret cave and disappeared. Then they were in a building, which was the whole Akatsuki hideout. Sakura was put in a room and Itachi went to repot to leader, rubbing his eyes all the way. _

_Back in Konoha, the ambu squads returned unsuccessful. Their only hope now was the container of the certain blond knucklehead ninja and no, it wasn't Ino._

_Meanwhile Naruto after years of training re-entered the gates of Konoha for the first time in four years, looking just like his father, the fourth Hokage. All eyes were on him and he was picking up bits of their conversations, "Is that Naruto...He looks so handsome…...and strong….bet you ten yen he's still as annoying as ever." All he could do was chuckle to himself. It was good to be back._

_**TO be continued…**_

**Honestly people I need more interviews. Oh and what do you think should happen next (1) Sakura wakes up with Itachi sitting across the room. (2) Tobi wakes her up and takes her down to the kitchen were Sasori sees her and Sasori just happens to still be mad about the almost killing him thing. On the other hand (3) She wakes up and tries to escape but Itachi very coolly appears close by and finds her, then they spar. Please tell me I am at loss here. In addition, if any of you want to read the book that I wrote called "Life as a Ninja" please E-mail me and I will send you a copy. Thanks and I love all of you.**

**Ja Ne! **


	5. Puppets and perverts

**Once again, I thank all of the people who have read and reviewed. Now as I promised I have brought in Kakashi Hatake. Oh and when I am speaking I will be IB, okay? Oh and a special thanks to the person who gave me a revision for choice number two.**

**IB: Now Kakashi what have you to say about all that has happened.**

**Kakashi:………giggle (flips page of Icha Icha)**

**IB: (hits forehead against palm) Kakashi! (Snatches book) **

**Kakashi: Please give me back my book. (Does puppy-dog-pout)**

**IB: You'll get it back after the interview.**

**Kakashi: Fine. Now you were saying.**

**IB: What do you think about the whole Sakura getting kidnapped thing?**

**Kakashi: Sakura is a big girl. She will be fine. After all, you will not let any thing to bad happen to her.**

**IB: True. However, if someone takes my keyboard they can do anything.**

**Kakashi: Yeah, but didn't the Hokage give you a squad of anbu to make sure that doesn't happen.**

**IB: Yeah their cool. Now, is it true you have a crush on Shizune?**

**Kakashi: (Blushes) I…..uh…**

**IB: don't worry I wont tell. However, I know that for a solid fact she likes you.**

**Kakashi: She does?**

**IB: Mhm. **

**Kakashi: (Grabs Book and runs out the door) Got to go, bye!**

**IB: well I guess that is all the time today. Whom do you think we should bring in next? Oh and I own no characters…yet. Might make up something later.**

**On with the story.**

Well when Sakura woke up she found herself face to face with a mask, "HI! Tobi's name is Tobi. Tobi was told by Itachi to give the Pink Lady this." He then proceeded to take a letter out of his pocket and handed it to Sakura. She opened it up. It said:

Sakura,

I have already taken the liberty of taking all your weapons, so do not try any thing. You are free to roam around with Tobi as I take care of some business with Leader. I will be around later for lunch and a spar.

Itachi

Sakura glared at the letter, 'pervert, he took all my weapons, even the ones in my shirt. Well at least he left me with someone nice.' She looked up at Tobi who was waiting in a chair by the closet. She rolled up the letter and stood up, "Uh… Tobi? Could you take me to the kitchen? I .am. starving. Oh and by the way my name is Sakura." Tobi grabbed her arm and joyfully pulled her to the kitchen

In Konoha, a Jounin (sp?) came and brought Naruto to Tsunade. He came into the office to find Sake bottles everywhere, a crying Tsunade at the desk. When Tsunade looked up, she got up and ran to hug Naruto, "Naruto, Its horrible they took her, they took Sakura!" She then let go and sat back in her chair. It took a while before Naruto came to his senses, "Who's they? And when I find them I'm going to kill them, believe it." Tsunade stood up, "Naruto your not going after her it's to dangerous. You are not allowed to go after the Akatsuki. Is that clear?" Naruto gave a nod before going to his apartment

As soon as Sakura and Tobi made it to the kitchen, green eyes locked with a pair that was supposed to be dead, because she killed them herself. Yes, as any one can guess Sasori was sitting at the table ready to bite into his meal. At the same time both yelled out, "YOU!?" Tobi realizing these two were not friends stepped in front of Sakura and Started to explain, "Now Sasori, Sakura is a guest. Tobi was told by Itachi to watch…" He was cut off when Sasori knocked him out. Then Sasori brought out a puppet of some person that looked like it was from Rock, "Now, where did we leave off konoichi?" Sakura looked around and picked up a bunch of knives from the counter. Then she smirked, "I believe we left off where I killed you." Sasori then said something along the lines of then why is he still here, before sending his puppet after her.

She dodged the puppet and cut off its arm. It did not help. The puppet managed to back Sakura into a corner; she closed her eyes waiting for her end. It never came. She opened her eyed to see a destroyed puppet on the ground and Itachi holding Sasori by the neck, "Sasori," He spoke in his monotone voice, "you are not to fight with this ninja in the kitchen or anywhere else as long as she is in my protection, Is that clear." The frightened puppet master gave a nod and was dropped to the floor; he then scurried out of the room.

Sakura set the remaining knives down and started to make two sandwiches. She set them down and healed Tobi's headache. He bounced off as Sakura sat down across from Itachi to eat her sandwich. The whole time she kept her eyes to the floor. Sakura was brought out of her trance when Itachi stood up and said, "Sakura, look at me." She slowly looked up and met Itachi's eyes. To the untrained eye his face looked just as cold as normal but to a medic-nin it looked softer he continued, "I don't need my sparing partner sad, so get that stupid defeated look off your face and lets go." Sakura got up and followed him but she wasn't paying attention she was thinking, 'did he just...comfort me. Well this coming from the rancorous evil Itachi that's probably the closest thing to comfort I'm going to get.'

When he had stopped, she realized she was in an indoor/outdoor training ground. On a table to the left was all her stuff. Sakura nervously looked from Itachi to her stuff, getting the hint he smirked und turned around. She put some of the weapons in her shirt and other places, huffing and mumbling, "perverts" under her breath. Itachi couldn't help but smirk, "What did you say Sakura?" she quickly mumbled a "Nothing" before putting on her chakra gloves.

Finally, she was done and they were ready to spar. Sakura quickly made some hand seals and created two clones the all went after Itachi. He destroyed the clones and threw Sakura into a tree. She got up and put chakra into her hand, she then punched the ground. A mini earthquake made its way through the ground and the earth cracked and crumbled. When she looked up Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash but she was to late Itachi had her pinned to a tree, "I win Sakura." Sakura expected him to let her go but he did no such thing. He then whispered in her ear, "You're impressive and you've grown a lot since our first encounter." Itachi released her and stepped back as Sakura let out a gasp, "You remember me?" Itachi just smirked before waling off 'she would make a good Akatsuki member. I will train her.'

Later Tobi came to get Sakura and after some supper, she went to bed.

**Ok. What do you think? I like this one. Don't forget I need some ideas for whom to bring in for my next interview. In addition, for your amusement here are some bloopers. **

_As soon as Tobi and Sakura made it to the kitchen, green eyes met ones that were supposed to be dead, because she killed them herself, "Sasori." She glared at the puppet prince as he replied, "Konoichi." Tobi interjected stupidly, "Tobi!" Both Sasori and Sakura threw their shoes at Tobi and he fell to the ground, "Tobi...Sasori…Sunny…Sher…Itachi…Harry…Slytherin." Sasori and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged before sitting down to share a sandwich. _

_Sakura looked nervously from Itachi to her things, "Itachi, turn around." Itachi smirked as he walked over and hugged her around the waist, "And what if I don't want to?" Sakura hit him and backed away yelling pervert loud enough for Wisconsin to hear. Itachi started crying, "You didn't have to hit me. I wasn't trying to be a pervert. I just wanted to joke. Well I guess I better go, bye Sakura." _

**Well that's all for now I love you all******** bye**

**Ja Ne!**


	6. Hugs questions and connections

**Sorry I haven't updated but two things happened. First, I got a cold so I had (and am still doing) that entire make up work. Second, I caught a tiny case of writers block. Therefore, I finally came up with an idea. Now today we have brought in someone that I …uh…paid to watch Sakura and Itachi's behavior in and out of the story. Therefore, without further ado I present, the tall, the blue, the fishy…..Kisame.**

**IB: Hello Kisame. I'm sure you have some…Juicy information for me. Because I'm actually curious as to what happens outside of my little tale.**

**Kisame: Boy, do I have information. You should have seen Sakura and Sasori go at it during diner. This is what happened. **_**Sakura had walked in with Itachi mumbling something about 'stupid perverts' and she sat down next to the (in Deidara's words) the annoying hyperactive twit, which we all know to be Tobi. Well any way when Sasori walked in he saw Sakura and completely forgot what Itachi had said about not hurting her, and charged. Itachi, knowing Sakura's skill in battle, and counting the fact she was armed let her handle things. She beat up Sasori so bad! In addition, she knocked him out and then hehehehehehe, she took out her purse and...Hmhmhmh, she put lipstick all over his face. The funniest part is that it said, "Call me a stupid idiotic teddy bear obsessed puppet freak" I don't exactly know how she fit it all of it on his face. Every one was laughing, except for Itachi. I saw that as the perfect chance. I slipped off into Itachi's room and stole his diary.**_

**IB: You stole his diary. Hold on just a sec. (runs out side. Comes back with Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, and Choji.) Ok everyone get comfortable this is going to be good. All right Kisame, continue.**

**Kisame: **_**Ok. Therefore, I took the Diary and of course brought it with me and you will not believe what I found. Ghm, "April 22, 1996. Dear diary, today three very important things happened. The first happened early this evening. I was taking my normal stroll around my side of town when I heard some person say something along the lines of, 'Hehehe, a pretty little girl. Girl you wouldn't happen lost would you?' Then something strange happened I found myself walking in the direction of the voice and knocking out the man, after I had promised never to help another soul as long as I live. I looked up to see whom I had rescued to find a girl about six or seven. Never in my life had I seen hair that color, I could tell it was natural, and her eyes were the most beautiful color of green. They were so big innocent and scared. On taking closer examination, I saw she was injured. I helped her and returned her home. The drunk man I knocked out was quite right. She was very pretty indeed. After that, I murdered all in my clan except for Sasuke who happened to be the person who hurt her. I still have no idea why I spared the little brat. Then after that, I joined the Akatsuki. Oh, that little girl, her name was Sakura. As beautiful as the blossom she is named after. Well that was my day.**_

_**Itachi."**_

**Here is a more recent one, "**_**January 4, 2006. Dear Diary, Today I was walking in the woods with Kisame, near Konoha. Suddenly I sensed a well-hidden presence. It was obviously a strong ninja, most likely Anbu. I snuck up on the person, taking great cares to conceal my chakra. I saw the person stiffen as soon as I disappeared out of radar. Then she, as I soon learned, turned around. She tried to give a good fight but I trapped her before she could make any descent attempts. When I slammed her up against a tree, her hood fell down and I saw that unique natural pink hair. I had heard of an Anbu named Sakura who was very powerful, but I didn't think she was the same girl I met during April some odd years ago. She had changed a lot from the six-year-old girl I saved in the alley. I tried to remove her mask but she turned her head. I forced it back in my direction and removed her mask. I wanted to confirm my suspicions. I removed her mask and I almost gasped, she had grown into the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. It was Sakura though; there was no mistaking those beautiful green eyes. I then smirked and said, 'Hello Sakura, nice to see you again. Then Kisame came and we alerted her team of her capture before heading off to leader. Now she is sleeping by the fire exhausted from trying to escape. I caught her. Her chakra was greatly depleted. She looks so ethereal laying there with the fire light softly illuminating her skin. I barely know her and I have already fallen in to deep. In addition, Kisame has been acting weird lately. He watches me constantly and drinks in everything I say and do as if he will be reporting it later or something. He probably wants to write a book of our missions, he has been talking about doing just that.**_

_**Itachi" **_

**That was my cover. Well he obviously loves Sakura. Well I have to return the diary before Itachi writes tonight. He will gut me if he finds out. Bye IB.**

**IB: Wow that was awesome. Well I don't own any of the characters. Now on with the story.**

The next morning Sakura woke up to Tobi's mask in her face, again. He reminded her of an older Naruto, only with worse grammar. She smiled and they had breakfast in peace, "And then Deidara tried to stuff it down Tobi's esophagus. Sakura, what's an esophagus?" Sakura started laughing trying to explain what an esophagus was. Then, said man walked in, "Who are you (_only Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi were at dinner with Sakura)?_" Sakura looked up and saw a blond girly looking man with hair in front of his left eye looking at her. Sakura answered Deidara and he gladly joined in the conversation, telling his own funny stories. Sakura was getting restless she couldn't fix another meal so she went to last resort, "Hay, you guys wanna go spar?" The two men looked up, "Sure" all three got up and went to the training grounds.

"Alright who's first?" Sakura said taking a fighting pose. Deidara stepped up and put some clay in his hands. Sakura had heard all about the fight with Deidara from Gaara so she knew how this guy worked. Creating some hand seals, she did a replacement jutsu while he was looking at the mouths in his hands to see if the clay was done. Then when she was well hidden, she created a clone. Deidara smiled as his mouth spit some clay out and he made a small birdie. He sent it towards were "Sakura" was standing. Then saying the word "Bang!" the bird exploded revealing a log. Then the fake Sakura came out and threw Shurikens at Diedara while the real one snuck up on him. While he wasn't paying attention, she stole his bag of clay and went back to her hiding spot. When the clone disappeared, the real Sakura stepped out with a bag strapped around her waist.

During this time, Kisame walked out with Konan and stood beside Tobi to watch the fight. Diedara went to grab more clay only to find the bag missing. While looking for his precious bag Sakura punched her fist into the ground causing an earthquake, causing Diedara to fly up into the air. Sakura ran and jumped into the air kicking Diedara. This made him land on his back on the ground. Soon he felt the point of a kunai on his back. he was trapped. Sakura let the defeated man up and they shook hands. Soon Sakura was aware of three people clapping Konan ran out to congratulate her, "That was awesome! The only person I thought could do that was Tsunade." "Tsunade was my sensei." Sakura replied; glad to have another girl to talk with. Then Sakura felt herself being lifted of the ground. Tobi in all the excitement ran and picked Sakura up in a big hug, "That was so cool Sakura. I can't believe you took his clay." Tobi let Sakura down and ran of to do who knew what. Sakura then gave Diedara his clay back after making the man burst into tears. Then Itachi Uchiha appeared, "Sakura come." Sakura rolled her eyes, "what am I, a dog?" but she followed Itachi.

Meanwhile, in Konoha Naruto was walking through the park when he bumped into someone, knocking her down. Being the gentleman he was he helped Hinata up, "Hinata! It's so nice to see you again." The shy Hyuuga (sp) blushed, "H-hello Naruto, I-its nice t-to see y-you to." Naruto gave Hinata a hug making the poor girl blush even more. Naruto took a good look at Hinata. She was now quite beautiful, "Hinata you wanna go out tomorrow night?" Hinata smiled and nodded to happy for words. Naruto and Hinata set a place and time then departed to go home.

Sakura was following Itachi down a hall going only God knows where. Just as she was about to ask where they were going they came to a door. Itachi knocked on the door. A muffled voice said "Enter." and they walked in. Sakura saw in the shadows of the dark room a man with orange hair, "Hello, you must be Sakura. I am Pien. You must be wondering why I sent for you. We need a Medic. Itachi here is almost on the point of becoming blind. If you do this, we will never go near Konoha or the Kyuubi. Deal?" Sakura thought about it, 'If I stay I'll be betraying the village, but Naruto and the village will be safe. I'll do it for Naruto. yeah we'll do it for Naruto. That and the Uchiha is hot No he is not and where in the name of poky have you been. I was at Disney world. They wanted me to model for one of their new movies Was it a horror movie. you know by insulting me you just insulted your self' Sakura was brought out of this little reverie by Itachi waving his hand in front of her face, "Sakura, your answer?" "Oh right. I'll do it, but if you break your word, you're going to be in serious trouble Itachi Uchiha. Oh and I want to send a letter to Tsunade-Shishou." Pien nodded and Sakura wrote a letter:

_Dear Shishou,_

_I am sorry to so I am joining the Akatsuki. I am not betraying the village. They have promised to never harm the village or Naruto again if I agree to be their medic. Tell Naruto not to come after me. In addition, send my stuff into the woods east three days from Konoha. I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

After the letter had been sent Sakura was led back to her room by Itachi. Before she closed the door, Itachi bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek and before she new it he was gone.

Back in Konoha Naruto and Hinata went on a date and Tsunade received a devastating letter from Sakura. That night Sakura became a missing-nin of Konoha.

The next day Itachi slashed Sakura's headband and gave her the Akatsuki garb she was to ware, "Sakura I think we might have a connection" Sakura looked up, shock written plainly on her face." "Itachi we have nothing. Any thing you feel for me is probably left over pity from the night you saved me." "Then how come I can't stop thinking about you." Sakura smiled, "Itachi I think I'll let you figure that one out on your own"

_To be continued _

**Well what do you think? I need some more ideas for whom I should bring in. I guess you can already tell I'm a girl. If any of you want more information write me and I'll be glad to talk.**

**Ja Ne**


	7. A happy ending

**Hello, everyone I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. School has come on full force. Today we have a special guest (drum roll)…Hidan. This Akatsuki member has volunteered to come for an interview.**

**IB: So Hidan, how are Sakura and Itachi doing?**

**Hidan: They are quite well. After Sakura said that they had nothing she cried and Itachi just trained. Now while we are here would you mind being my next sacrifice for Jashin-Sama?**

**IB: Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh…...Sorry Hidan I cant my readers need me.**

**Hidan: But you beauty would be perfect for Jashin-Sama.**

**IB: Well that is all the time we have today (Hidan is looking at me with hungry eyes) this is going to be the last chapter. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters except for Raidon and Kiyoshi. They belong to me. Well bye. (Runs out the door with Hidan hot on the trail)**

After Sakura refused Itachi, she cried. She thought that his feelings were not as he claimed them to be. She soon fell asleep on her bed. In the morning, she woke up surprised not to see Tobi in her face. She sighed. She took a shower and put on her Akatsuki robes. She walked into the kitchen. Deidara was already there, "Good morning Dei-Kun."

"Good morning Sakura-Chan. Is something the matter? You seem a little down."

Sakura sat down, "Itachi said he had a connection with me last night. I don't know weather or not he was telling the truth or not."

"Sakura, Itachi doesn't tell lies."

Sakura up and suddenly she left the table. She ran all around the complex looking for the Uchiha. She found him training. He sensed her and stopped. He was sweaty. His robe and shirt were gone. Sakura ran up to him rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Soon Itachi found himself kissing back as well. When they broke the kiss, he had a questioning look in his eyes.

Sakura smiled at him, "I love you Itachi Uchiha. I love you."

Itachi smiled a true smile, "I love you to my little blossom."

He bent his head down and kissed her again.

Fourteen years later.

Sakura and Itachi were in Konoha. They were heading four the hospital. Tagging along behind them was a ten-year-old boy with black hair and green eyes. Sakura's stomach was swollen like a balloon as the family made there way to the hospital. Shortly after the letter Sakura sent to Tsunade, a treaty was formed between Akatsuki and the land of fire. Now the Akatsuki were welcome within the boundaries of the village hidden in the leaves.

Now Sakura was on a table giving birth to her second son. Her husband was holding her hand and her son Raidon was hiding behind aunty Tsunade's back as he carefully watched his brother be born. With one last push a boy with black hair and Onyx eyes popped out of his mother. Sakura smiled, "Hello Kiyoshi."

The babe was put in her arms and she called Raidon to her, "Come see your baby brother Raidon. The boy shyly walked to the bundle in his mother's arms, "Hello Kiyoshi I'm your brother."

Itachi smiled from behind his wife as he gazed at his son. Tsunade smiled at the family. Suddenly the Hokage burst through the doors in all his hyperactive glory. Yes, Naruto was the Hokage, "Where's the new member of the family."

He quietly walked up to Sakura and gazed down at he new Uchiha. Sakura laughed, "You know Itachi. This one doesn't look like me at all."

Itachi smiled and hugged his wife, "Dear look at the forehead."

Sure enough, there was a large forehead on the boy. Sakura smiled and kissed her husband. Tsunade took the baby and Sakura fell asleep cuddled in the arms of Itachi Uchiha, who could ever want more.

The End

**Well that's the end. What do you think? I'm finally going to do what no one has done before. A Yoko and Sakura pairing if you have any ideas please tell me. Well thank you for reading, I love you all. **

**Ja Ne**


End file.
